


Coffee and Fairy Lights

by LunarCassiopeia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCassiopeia/pseuds/LunarCassiopeia





	Coffee and Fairy Lights

Iwaizumi stuck his head head around the corner, a mischievous grin on his face as he gazed out into the living room, spotting his boyfriend, Kinoshita Hisashi, peacefully sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around him and a moderately-sized book in his hands. Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his hand and quietly snickered as he crept out of his hiding spot, slowly making his way over to where Kinoshita sat. Iwaizumi stood behind Kinoshita and waited for a few seconds, watching as Kinoshita flipped the page, not even noticing his presence.

“Surprise!” Iwaizumi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug from behind. Surprised by Iwaizumi’s actions, Kinoshita dropped the book he was just reading and immediately turned around only to find out was just Iwaizumi, with a big grin on his face, standing behind him. Kinoshita pouted, upset over the fact that Iwaizumi caused him to lose his place in the book but Kinoshita knew he couldn’t be mad at Iwaizumi for long. Kinoshita let out a sigh, slightly shaking his head as he leaned back and snuggled against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi smirked before leaning forwards and kissed Kinoshita lightly on the cheek.

“Mm, I love Iwa’s arms, they’re so muscular and thick...” Kinoshita quietly mumbled to himself; he closed his eyes and lightly laid his head on top of Iwaizumi’s arms while slowly reaching up, resting his hands on top of Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi silently chuckled, finding Kinoshita’s actions to be adorable and decided to tease him just a bit.

“What was that Hisashi? Did I hear you say something?” Iwaizumi asked as he glanced up at Kinoshita, giving him a teasing look. Kinoshita opened his eyes and lifted his head off of his boyfriend’s arm before glancing over at Iwaizumi, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Oh it’s nothing, I just said I really love you babe,” Kinoshita chuckled before leaning over to give Iwaizumi a light kiss on the nose. Iwaizumi laughed as he pulled Kinoshita into a tighter hug.

“I love you too, you dork.”


End file.
